An Eager Desire
by Shirai Mikami
Summary: Apa mulai saat ini kau akan membagi misimu denganku? Apa mimpiku masih bisa aku raih? Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan keinginan yang kuat kecuali takdir Tuhan. Seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun terpaksa mengundurkan diri. Seorang calon dokter yang belum terlihat kesungguhannya. Tentang sebuah keinginan yang kuat. SS. AU. Author lama, ganti penname. Happy Reading!


**An Eager Desire**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke & Sakura Haruno

A present from Shirai Mikami to you

**Chapter 1  
**

**It is Not Just a Desire**

* * *

**_Konoha Metropolis_**

**_Tsukiyomi Hall, The Emperor's Eye Hotel_**

**_16.30 PM_**

Nampak ratusan orang meramaikan Tsukiyomi Hall dengan wajah sedih, penasaran, dan berharap bahwa berita yang akhir-akhir ini beredar di _infotainment_ atau _cybernewslite_ tentang seorang aktris muda berbakat itu bukan berita yang benar. Konferensi pers, itulah yang akan terjadi. Tinggal menghitung dalam hitungan menit lagi sebelum dimulai,

"Ehm." Secara praktis suara seorang pria paruh baya terdengar microphone berhasil mengalihkan perhatian reporter, _cameraman_, dan semua orang yang berkepentingan hadir dalam ruangan itu.

Dengan mantap, pria itu, seorang pria berambut perak dengan _style_ menantang langit mulai bicara di atas podium. "Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran rekan-rekan semua juga _The_ _Springerzaac _di tempat ini." Kini, semua fokus mendengarkan pria itu. "Saya rasa semua sudah mendengar kabar yang baru-baru ini muncul. Oleh karena di sini, saya Hatake Kakashi dari Azura Agency akan menjelaskan kebenarannya." Sejenak pria itu menutup mata dan mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. _"Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

"Di mana Sakura!"

"Kembalikan Haruno Sakura!"

"Bawa Haruno Sakura pada kami, sekarang!"

Suasana mendadak berisik dan pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengarah ke depan sembari tersenyum, berharap semuanya akan tenang. _Haaahhh, sudah kuduga… Sakura cepat datang…_

"Kami hanya ingin dengar langsung dari Sakura!"

"Iya benar!"

"Tenang semuanya, saya mengerti dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tapi mohon maaf, saya menerima tugas untuk mengklarifikasi kabar tersebut untuk Haruno Sakura-san. Sebagai _manager-_nya saya -"

_Duaghh!_

Sebelum menyelesaikan apa yang akan disampaikannya, ada seseorang entah siapa melempar kotak sepatu ke arah Kakashi. Untungnya Kakashi memiliki refleks yang baik sehingga ia dapat menghindar darinya. Kini ia merunduk di samping podium dengan microphone yang masih setia dalam genggamannya.

"Hatake-san!" Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Kakashi menengok ke arah jam 10 sejenak kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Yosh!" Katanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah, baiklah. Permintaan kalian akan segera terkabul." Ucap Kakashi masih dalam posisi merunduk. "Haruno Sakura akan segera bertemu dengan kalian." Kakashi mencoba untuk berdiri dengan posisinya semula. Merasa telah menguasai forum, Kakashi kembali memamerkan senyumannya. "Yosh! Haruno Sakura, _please welcome_…" Kakashi lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya membentuk tangannya seolah seperti pistol yang mengembak ke arah depan.

Semua mata tertuju pada perempuan cantik yang baru datang dari arah belakang audiens. Dia bersurai merah muda nan lembut berbalut gaun merah muda yang lebih muda daripada surainya dan dipercantik dengan jaket kulit berwarna _burgundy_ yang panjangnya tak lebih dari punggungnya, lengkap dengan _ankleboot_ kulit berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Haruno Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu sampai aku datang." Ucapnya saat sampai di depan Kakashi.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. "_It's ok_. _It's just a little thing_, _princess_." Lalu ia mempersilakan Sakura berdiri di posisinya berdiri tadi.  
-

**_Uchiha Family Resident_**

Sepasang suami istri sedang duduk menikmati sore hari yang cerah sambil menikmati teh hangat di depan televisi. "Ne, Fugaku-kun, kau tahu apa berita mengejutkan sore ini?" Tanya sang istri ketika suaminya baru saja selesai menyeruput the dari cangkirnya. Dengan santainya sang suami hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu matanya melirik ke remote TV di atas meja.

"Kau benar!" Celetuk wanita bermahkota hitam panjang nan kemilau lalu mengambil remote, menyalakan TV dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditonton. "Ah, ini! _Oh my_, si Bunga _Cherry_!" Tunjuknya ke arah TV.

**Channel N **

**[LIVE]**

_"Haruno Sakura, 21 tahun. Seorang aktris muda berbakat dengan banyak talenta. Tiga kali ia sukses membintangi film layar lebar yang terbilang sangat sukses. Dua kali membintangi drama. Ia memang newbie di dunia acting, namun kemampuan acting-nya sudah dapat menawan hati banyak penggemar. Perannya sebagai heroine di film laga, detective di film bergenre misteri, juga sebagai seorang putrid bangsawan kerajaan di sebuah drama kolosal mengantarkannya pada masa naik daun. Kabar terakhir dan sangat dinantikan oleh para penggemarnya, ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bermain di versi live action dari sebuah anime terkenal, Kuroko no Basuke, sebagai Momoi Satsuki. Namun, penggemar Sakura, The Springerzaac, apakah harus bersedih hati karena kabarnya aktris muda berbakat yang sedang naik daun ini akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan? Benarkah itu? Kita akan mendengar langsung dari Nona Haruno." Lapor sang reporter berambut pirang dan mata ungu itu._

_"Hai, The Springerzaac. Saya tahu ucapan terima kasih saja belum cukup untuk bisa membalas dukungan kalian selama ini. Namun, ini sebuah ketulusan. Terima kasih, karena kalian adalah menyumbang suntikan semangat untuk saya selama ini. Kabar bahwa saya tidak akan ada lagi di dunia acting memang benar karena ada banyak hal yang dipertimbangkan. Saya senang keberadaan saya di dunia per-film-an dapat menyenangkan dan menginspirasi The Springerzaac. Namun, ketika ada seseorang yang sedang merindukan dan menanti putrinya kembali setelah 7 tahun, apakah bisa setega itu menolaknya? Pengunduran diri saya belum tentu untuk selamanya. Saya akan senang jika kalian bisa terus menunggu sampai saya kembali. Jaa mata ashita."_

"Arghhh! Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Nyonya Uchiha histeris. "Fugaku-kun, bagaimana ini?" Ia mulai terisak.

"Hei, Mikoto! Kau tidak harus sampai sedih berlebihan seperti itu hanya karena artis yang kau suka berhenti dari panggung hiburan." Sang suami hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, miris.

Tanpa disadari oleh Mikoto, Fugaku mengambil remote dari tangan Mikoto dan mengganti ke saluran lainnya untuk menonton berita politik.

"Ya! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mengganti _channel_, Fugaku-kun!" Mikoto memarahi Fugaku di tengah isakannya.

"Terserah."  
-

**_Tsukiyomi Hall, The Emperor's Eye Hotel_**

Pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir perempuan cantik bersurai pink berhasil membuat forum kembali tenang, malah tak ada suara sama sekali. Tanpa basa basi, Sakura segera meninggalkan podium dan berencana untuk segera meninggalkan Tsukiyomi Hall sebelum ia terjebak oleh para wartawan yang akan menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Haruno-san, apa benar ini karena orang tua anda?"

_Apa harus kujawab?_

"Kenapa harus secepat itu anda memiliki keputusan untuk meninggalkan dunia yang anda cintai?"

_Oh, yeah! Ini keinginannanku sejak dulu._

"Anda tidak biasaya seperti ini, Haruno-san! Anda tidak pernah mengabaikan pertanyaan sebelumnya? Tunggu, orang tua Anda ingin bertemu Anda, apa itu artinya Anda akan dijodohkan lalu menikah?"

_What? A marriage? Nope, aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku._

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan sampai Sakura masuk ke mobilnya. Sayang sekali, para wartawan tidak mendapat satu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Ya, sudah diatur bahwa Sakura hanya boleh menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati.

Mobil sport yang dinaiki Sakura mulai melaju dari Tsukiyomi Hall meninggalkan banyak orang yang masih penasaran dengan alasan sebenarnya yang membuatnya berhenti. Ya, mereka tak puas dengan pernyataan Sakura.

_"Aku tak kan menyerah begitu saja. Lihat, Haruno Sakura. Aku akan mengetahui alasanmu. Segera."_ Seorang wartawan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi dengan poni menjulur menutupi setengah wajahnya menyeringai dalam diamnya.  
-

**_Uchiha Family Resident_**

"Berhenti menangis, Mikoto." Fugaku berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan kedataran nada bicaranya.

Bukannya malah lebih tenang, tangis Mikoto semakin menjadi. "Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Sakura. Dia aktris berbakat. Selain itu dia ceria dan manis. Dan tidak lupa, dia cerdas. Kau tau dia menantu idaman. Bagaimana bisa aku terima tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja?!"

Pria berusia limapuluhtahunan itu menghela napas lalu merangkul istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya, ya, ya. Kau memang _The Spingerzacc _sejati. Tapi ini sudah waktunya menyiapkan makan malam. Apa kau tega membiarkan anak dan suamimu makan telat, hn?" Ucapnya melembut sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung istrinya.

Menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya benar, Mikoto segera melepaskan diri dari suaminya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di sekitar mata dan pipinya. "Kau benar. Lagipula kenapa pula karena Sakura aku tidak mengurus anak dan suamiku?" Mikoto tertawa kecil menyadari kekanak-kanakannya.

_Dasar, sampai sekarang aku masih saja heran mengapa wanita mudah sekali berubah mood dalam sekejap._

"Yosh! Saatnya menyiapkan makan malam!" Semangat Mikoto kembali. "Kau ingin makan apa, sayang?"

"Apapun yang kau buat pasti enak, istriku. Pasti enak karena aku tahu kau selalu menambahkan bumbu cinta di dalam setiap masakanmu." Fugaku tersenyum sambil menatap istrinya.

"Ish! Gombal!" Mikoto meninju pelan bahu kiri suaminya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kita bukan remaja lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan jadi pasangan kakek-nenek."

"Hn." Tanggapnya singkat.

Mikoto memasang wajah sebal mendengar tanggapan singkat suaminya, khas Uchiha, tapi kemudian ia kembali biasa lagi. "Oh ya, Fugaku-kun. Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran."

"Tentang?"

Fugaku harus menunggu beberapa detik sampai Mikoto mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sasuke. Apa kau yakin anak bungsu kita itu benar akan menjadi dokter hebat di masa depan?"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku tidak khawatir masalah kejeniusannya. Tapi ini masalah _passion_. Sekarang dia sudah di tahun ketiganya. Kau tahu kan, Itachi melarikan diri dari sekolah kedokteran saat tahun ketiga dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi musisi jalanan bersama teman-temannya itu kan?" Mikoto berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian melipat tangan kirinya di depan perut dan tangan kanan memegangi dagunya.

"Hn."

"Aku berharap Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir karena sampai sekarang aku belum juga melihat ketertarikan dan keinginan kuatnya untuk menjadi dokter. Tapi aku sedikit lega karena Sasuke tak pernah juga memperlihatkan kalau dia tidak suka. Ditambah dia semakin tertutup sejak Itachi meninggalkan rumah."

Fugaku ikut berdiri dan tangan kirinya memegang bahu kanan Mikoto. "Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka lari dari tanggungjawab. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhnya menjadi dokter? Aku?"

Mikoto menggeleng.

"Seorang pria tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali." Tegas Fugaku.

"Ya. Semoga."  
-

**_Haruno Family Mansion_**

"Jadi, kita akan langsung bertemu dengan ayahku, Kakashi?" Sakura baru saja duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya hanya ayahnya saja yang tinggal di rumah besar yang terletak di pinggiran Konoha Barat. Sakura masih merasa sebal diperlakukan sampai sebegitunya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak meninggalkan Tsukiyomi Hall, Kakashi terus saja membicarakan hal-hal tentang 'selamat menjalani kehidupan baru', 'bersikaplah yang baik pada ayahmu', 'tenang saja karirmu tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan di kemudian hari' dan lain-lain sejenisnya. Kakashi bermonolog sepanjang perjalanan dengan Sakura yang memasang wajah cemberut. Itu sangat mengganggu karena Sakura tidak suka jika sesuatu dibahas berlebihan.

Pria berambut perak itu menghela napas melihat kelakuan Sakura yang belum menunjukkan perubahan sedikitpun. "Haish! Sakura, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan jiwa keceriaanmu. Tapi tolonglah, jangan bersikap seperti berandal yang tertangkap basah karena kabur dari rumah. Ok?"

Sakura memandang Kakashi sinis dan suaranya mulai meninggi. "Aku tidak - "

"Ok. Hentikan, aku mengerti. Kau tidak pernah kabur dari istana ini**, Tuan Putri**." Kakashi member penekanan pada dua kata terakhirnya.

"Baiklah. Emosi negatif memang benar sangat memicu pemborosan energi tubuh." Kata Sakura pada akhirnya. Mata emerald gadis itu tertutup sejenak oleh kelopaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi. Jika yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh mereka adalah kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan, kurasa." Sakura menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Ck. Tinggal dijawab saja, Kaka-nii…" Panggilan 'sayang' dari Sakura jika sudah merasa sangat kesal.

"Hmm, daripada aku telah berusaha mati-matian mengejar mimpiku yang sangat kuinginkan tapi 'dipaksa' untuk berhenti, mungkin aku akan menghilang dari peredaran. Atau bunuh diri?" Pertanyaan retorisnya kemudian diikuti dengan tawa meledak dari Kakashi.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sakura terpaksa tertawa. "Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau 'muntahkan', keluarkan saja." Kakashi memasang pose siap untuk mendengarkan.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kupikir ini tidak adil. Hanya karena aku tidak mau melakukan_nya_, lalu aku ditendang seenaknya keluar? Untuk lebih bersinar terang dan terus benderang sinarnya, apa setiap aktris baru yang sedang naik daun harus mau melakukan itu dengannya, heh? Ini gila, Kakashi. Akalku tidak dapat menerimanya!" Sakura benar-benar meledak.

Melihat itu, Kakashi hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Tidak setiap." Kakashi mengklarifikasi. "Mungkin karena kau spesial?"

"Kakashi!" Sakura merasa dia diremehkan.

"Ingat, kau telah menentukan pilihanmu, Sakura. Melakukan_nya_ dan kau akan terbang ke langit yang lebih tinggi atau kau mengundurkan diri." Ucap Kakashi mengingatkan.

Mendadak, Sakura merasa kehilangan tenaga. "_Yeah!_ Dan aku memilih mengundurkan diri padahal aku masih ingin lanjut."

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Mumpung hari ini belum berakhir, kau masih bisa mengubah keputusanmu." Kakashi mengingatkan Sakura dengan nada jadi.

"Dan melakukan _itu _ dengannya? _Oh, man!_ Jangan gila!" Sakura menimpuk kepala Kakashi dengan bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

Tidak siap menerima serangan Sakura, Kakashi begitu saja terjatuh dan pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Hahahahaha…" Kini Sakura benar-benar tertawa.

"Apa aku harus menderita dulu baru kau bisa tertawa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada sebal yang dibuat-buat. "Jaga sopan santunmu, aku masih lebih tua darimu, Nona."

"_Haaai'…_" Tangan Sakura beralih ke pelipisnya, berpose hormat pada lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai manager, teman, dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ehm!" Terdengar suara deheman yang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"_Otousan?_" Senyuman lebar Sakura pamerkan saat menyadari bahwa ayahnya datang menghampirinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti sehat kan, Tuan Besar Haruno?" Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura.

Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura tersenyum bahagia melihat putri semata wayangnya kembali ke rumah. Ya, selama 7 tahun terakhir mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Kizashi tetap tinggal di rumahnya sedangkan demi kelancaran karirnya, Sakura tinggal di daerah pusat kota. Kesibukan keduanya menjadi alasan mengapa mereka tak pernah bertemu langsung walau masih bisa saling melihat via videocall. "Tentu. Seperti yang kau lihat, Saki-chaann…" Kizashi mendekati Sakura lalu mencubit pipi putrinya itu.

Sakura menggosok bekas cubitan ayahnya. "_Otousan_, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu. Dan jangan juga memperlakukanku seperti itu. Masih ada Kakashi di sini." Ucap Sakura malu.

"Kau takut ketahuan bahwa kenyataannya sampai sekarang kau adalah anak manja?" Dengan nada bercanda, Kizashi membuat Sakura semakin malu. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah hampir semerah rambutnya.

"Ah, ya. Kakashi." Mendadak Kizashi menjadi sangat serius. "Tugasmu cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih telah bekerja keras."

_"Bekerja keras, eh?"_ Batin Sakura.

"Ya, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya pamit." Kata Kakashi dengan formal.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Pesan Sakura.

Kakashi mengangguk kemudian mengangguk hormat dan pergi.

**_-  
Uchiha Family Resident_**

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Pemuda berambut chicken-ass style itu menaruh sumpitnya dengan rapi di atas mangkuk yang telah kosong di depannya. Suasana makan malam keluarga Uchiha yang sering seperti ini, hening.

Baru saja ia berencana akan langsung kembali ke kamarnya, ucapan Fugaku menghentikannya. "Sasuke, temui aku di ruang kerjaku."

"Hai, _Oyaji_." Sasuke terlalu malas untuk membantah walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin.

Melihat adanya ketegangan di antara keduanya, Mikoto mengalihkan perhatian. "Baiklah, selamat menjalankan pembicaraan antar pria. Aku akan membereskan ini semua." Mikoto mulai membereskan piring-piring kotor di atas meja.

Sasuke menunggu di ruang kerja ayahnya dan tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggunya datang. "Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Katanya tanpa basi-basi, bahkan mereka berdua berbicara dengan posisi berdiri.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mengetahui terlalu jauh. Tapi kau sudah memilih dan sudah mulai melangkah untuk menuju pilihanmu. Seorang pria tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan keinginan yang kuat untuk mencapai apa yang kau pilih. Pikirkan baik-baik, karena hanya kau yang saat ini paling bisa aku harapkan. Jika keinginan kuatmu belum juga terlihat, maka bersiaplah…" Fugaku tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di luar ruangan, Fugaku menutup pintu kemudian menyeringai.

**_-  
Haruno Family Mansion_**

"Namun, ketika ada seseorang yang sedang merindukan dan menanti putrinya kembali setelah 7 tahun, apakah bisa setega itu menolaknya, heh?" Kizashi sedikit mengulang kata-katanya putrinya tadi sore. "Kau membuat ayahmu sendiri seperti seorang kriminal, Sakura."

"Kau menghafalnya, _otousan_?" Sakura tertawa. "Sejujurnya, aku merasa sedih karena harus mengundurkan diri. Otousan, apa aku masih bisa meraih mimpiku?"

Kizashi tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengetahui kejadiannya. Tapi menurutku tentu saja bisa. Bukankah kau sering bilang kalau apa yang ingin kita raih akan kita raih jika kita memiliki kenginan yang kuat?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Benar, _Otousan_. Tak kan ada yang dapat mengalahkan keinginan yang kuat kecuali takdir Tuhan." Ucap Sakura optimis.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu, Putri Cantik. Sebelum kau meraih mimpimu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku sudah mengaturnya."

Sakura masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa rencana ayahnya namun ia tahu inilah saatnya ia harus terlibat. "Apa mulai saat ini kau akan membagi misimu padaku, _Otousan_?"

"Ya. Pastinya. Sekarang sudah malam. Segera bersihkan diri lalu beristirahat. Kita akan mulai besok. Dan jangan lupakan tentang keinginan kuatmu. Itu akan sangat mempengaruhi misi kali ini." Kizashi lalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan senyuman yang membuat Sakura semakin penasaran tentang misi yang dibicarakan ayahnya.

-  
"Keinginan yang kuat, eh?" Ucap dua orang berbeda jenis di tempat yang berbeda pula pada diri mereka sendiri.

Bedanya, Sasuke dengan datarnya dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing sedang Sakura dengan semangatnya karena ia yakin hidupnya akan lebih indah besok.

* * *

**Keep or delete?**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hai sobat FFn, saya hadir kembali di dunia ini dengan _penname_ baru dan cerita baru setelah sekian lama menghilang. ^_^

Ada yang masih atau pernah kenal saya? Hehehe. Belum? Salam kenal semuanya…

Sebenarnya nggak sepenuhnya menghilang sih, karena diam-diam saya suka membaca karya teman-teman. Hihihi.

Gimana kira-kira kelanjutan cerita ini?


End file.
